1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ankle support devices and is particularly concerned with a foot and ankle support that will effectively lock the ankle and foot so as to prevent damage or re-injury to the lateral ligaments of the ankle area.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that the lateral ligaments are subject to injuries through twisting of the foot relative to the ankle. While such twisting can occur even during normal walking it is more apt to happen when an individual is involved in running sports or activities involving quick foot movement. Consequently, it is common that individuals involved in such activities use tape or elastic bandages to provide support between the foot and ankle to attempt to prevent such injuries. The taping and use of an elastic bandage wrap, if properly applied, is generally best left to a person having at least some training in their proper application. Furthermore, it is difficult for many persons, such as elderly, handicapped, and others to be able to apply tape and/or elastic bandages to their own ankles.
A number of ankle support devices have been proposed in the past that can be used in place of taping and/or elastic bandages and that will provide some measure of support for the ankle relative to the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,083, discloses an ankle support that includes a jacket to fit around an ankle and includes elongated T-shaped stiffener strips at opposite sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,733, discloses an ankle support that includes an elastic sock to fit on a foot and an elongate elastic panel that will wrap around the ankle and sock that is secured in place by Velcro fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,394, discloses an ankle support having a foot plate that extends from the heel forwardly of the arch, an ankle sleeve that surrounds the ankle of the user and includes flexible, lengthwise adjustable but not extensible bands interconnecting the foot plate and the ankle sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,054, also discloses an ankle support having a foot plate and an ankle sleeve. This disclosed device uses both resilient and non-resilient straps in conjunction with non-elastic means to secure the foot plate and ankle sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,395, discloses an ankle support that includes interconnected dorsal, plantar, and heel straps forming a heel lock that will conform to the heel shape of a user and a cross-over connected to the heel lock and that will cross in front of the ankle to be secured by fastener members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,648, discloses an ankle support wherein straps are attached to a user's shoe. The shoe is affixed to the foot of a user and the straps are wrapped around the ankle and are secured by Velcro fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,229, discloses an ankle brace having a foot piece and an ankle cuff. Three straps are provided, each connected to the central lateral side of the foot piece. One strap extends from the heel end of the lateral side of the foot and across the front of the ankle and is secured to the ankle cuff at the anteriomedial aspect. The second strap extends from the outside arch side portion of the foot vertically upwards to a laterial side portion of the ankle cuff. A third strap is attached from the front end of the outside of the foot around the rear of the ankle and attaches to the posteriormedial aspect of the ankle cuff.
While the aforementioned patents may have value in the prevention of ankle injuries to a user, I have found that more complete protection can yet be obtained utilizing the present invention that provides with a single strap arrangement greater support where and when needed than is provided by multiple strap configurations.